


Ivy's At It Again But Hey, At Least We're Married

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick gets a wonderful dose of sex pollen to the face





	Ivy's At It Again But Hey, At Least We're Married

Slade was reading quietly in bed when he heard the telltale sound of the living room window flying open.

He heaved a sigh, unsurprised by his husband’s tendency to make as much noise as possible when he got back from patrol. Shaking his head, Slade slipped his bookmark between the pages and set his book aside on the bedside table before standing and making his way out to the living room.

Dick was, unsurprisingly, crumpled on the ground and groaning, one leg still halfway out the window.

“Please, by all means,” Slade murmured as he walked over to gently move his husband’s leg to the floor before closing and locking the window. “Let’s tell the criminals of Bludhaven know where we live.”

Dick only groaned, barely shifting. Slade instantly realized something was wrong and knelt down next to the acrobat. Just as he moved to place his hand on Dick’s shoulder, however, the acrobat spoke.

“Don’t.” his voice was hoarse. Like he’d been screaming. “Don’t touch.”

“Alright,” Slade said calmly, drawing his hand back. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Dick groaned, limbs trembling as he pushed himself up on his elbows. His face was flushed as he panted, struggling to draw air in.

“B needed me-” he dropped his head, groaning and gasping. After a few seconds, he tried again though his voice was noticeably breathless. “B…needed help. In Gotham.”

“What happened?”

“Ivy,” Dick replied, reaching a shaking hand up to remove his mask. “She...shit, she got angry. Got with...p-pollen.”

Well shit. “You were dosed with sex pollen,” Slade said, just for his own clarification. “And Wayne let you go all the way home without giving you any antidote?”

Dick shook his head. He didn’t seem to have heard Slade. “Jay had his helmet on. Timmy wasn’t there and Dami and I got our masks on in time. B-but it was new. Didn’t hit until-” he whimpered, reaching a hand between his legs and gazing up at Slade with tear filled eyes, pupils blown wide. “Fuck, Slade, it  _ hurts _ .”

“What can I do?” Slade asked, even though he knew the answer. “We should call Wayne. Get an antidote.”

“Don’t need one,” Dick said, voice high and breathy as he forced himself into a seated position to latch onto Slade’s shoulders, drawing the mercenary into a short, forceful kiss. “Just need you.”

Slade remained calm. “Richard,” he said softly, even as the acrobat pressed himself as close to Slade as absolutely possible. “You and I both know that touch won’t be enough.”

“Then don’t just touch me,” Dick moaned. “Want you  _ in  _ me.”

“You know that won’t be enough,” Slade told him, even as he helped Dick strip out of his suit, leaving it crumpled on the floor before Slade carried the acrobat back to the bedroom, tossing him gently onto the bed.

“It  _ might _ ,” Dick moaned, thrusting his hips and cock up into Slade’s belly as the mercenary crawled between his legs, leaning over him.

“It won’t,” Slade murmured, stroking his hands over Dick’s sides. “You’re not thinking straight, Richard.”

“Am,” Dick mumbled petulantly.

Slade heaved a sigh. “I’m married to a  _ child _ ,” he muttered to himself. “Alright, listen to me.”

“Listening,” Dick said, even as he wrapped his legs around Slade, drawing the mercenary closer.

“We will do one round,” Slade said calmly, removing Dick’s legs so he could quickly strip out of his boxers. “One. Then I’m calling Wayne.”

“Don’t care,” Dick snapped. “Fuck me.”

 

……….

 

“Are the restraints really necessary?” Dick asked. They’d had their round which meant Dick had a few minutes to be clear headed before the pollen took control again.

“Yes,” Slade replied as he climbed off the bed from properly restraining Dick’s wrists to the headboard of the bed. They were both dressed in boxers and sweatpants. Slade had already finished his call to Bruce and Tim was on his way over with an antidote.

Dick groaned, tugging weakly on the restraints. “This is ridiculous.”

“It’s not,” Slade replied. “If the next waves comes before your brother arrives, then I will touch you to alleviate the pain. That’s it.”

“Wow,” Dick drawled. “What a loving husband.”

 

………

 

Dick was hit with three more waves by the time Tim finally arrived with the antidote.

“Sorry,” he said as he passed it over to Slade. “Traffic.”

Slade didn’t bother to reply as he closed the door in Tim’s face and walked back to the bedroom.

“That wasn’t nice,” Dick said, coherent but exhausted as Slade walked over and injected the antidote into his arm. “You could’ve at least invited him in.”

“You’re my main concern,” Slade replied gruffly.

“He’s your brother-in-law.”

“He’s fifty years younger than me,” Slade pointed out.

“I like to not think about that,” Dick said. “Makes our relationship weird.”

“It is weird, kid.”

“And yet you married me,” Dick said with a sleepy smile.

Slade hummed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Dick’s forehead. “Get some rest,” he murmured. “I won’t leave.”

“Well of  _ course  _ you won’t leave,” Dick said as Slade untired his hands and pulled the comforter up from the floor. “It’s your apartment too.”

If Slade said anything before Dick fell asleep, the acrobat didn’t hear it.


End file.
